


The Underground

by butterflytint



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Captain kink, Choking, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Impact Play, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Violence, NSFW, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Secret Organizations, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Spit Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, brat taming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 12:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflytint/pseuds/butterflytint
Summary: As the daughter of a rich and prominent government figure, you've always been meticulous, turning to hacking as a simple hobby. Following the death of your brother, you went off the rails in efforts of finding his killers. You're backed into a corner when you're caught hacking the police and government organizations by a charming secret agent/criminal, Tooru Oikawa. It's not up to you when you're dragged away by the handsome stranger to the headquarters of his organization, only to find out it has something to do with your brother and you didn't know him as well as you thought you did.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	The Underground

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by Gusari's art in Battle Deployment and is a secret organization alternate universe. The characters are aged up of course! Also, I initially did not intend to post the story as I wrote it for myself, but after I read through the story again, I decided I wanted to share the work because the story was low key too interesting to not share. I hope you like this long one-shot!

_Error. File Does Not Exist._

You pinched the bridge of your nose and shut your eyes after the fatal error message displayed on the screen again.

“ _Dammit”_ you seethed under your breath.

This had been about your sixth attempt to gain access to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department files. You were successful at doing so many times before, but they were smaller scale, minimum security files. This file, on the other hand, contained all information of the suspects and leads in ongoing cases. It wasn’t your usual run-of-the-mill shoplifter report, this was _huge._ Leads on serial killers and gang members were in these encrypted files.

This could help you find the men responsible . . . the men responsible for _his death._

You heaved a sigh as you brought your hands up to cup the sides of your face. The sleeves of your brother’s zip-up sweater planted against your skin.

If you could somehow break past the firewall of the police department, you might even have a chance at getting past the Japanese Public Security Intelligence Agency, or some of the other high class intelligence agencies.

You furrowed your brows in determination and decided to have another go at it.

“You _need_ this, (Y/N), come on,” you whispered to yourself in encouragement. “You’ve done this a thousand times before, do it again.”

Bringing your hands back down to your keyboard and furiously typing away at your laptop as you tried tuning out the conversations around you in the café.

It was nearly sundown; the sky was painted in a bright hue of orange. Your phone was still blowing up from the constant messages and missed calls from your university friends and father. _Ugh, your father._ You dared not to even peek at your phone, knowing already what your father’s messages were going to say.

_Sweetheart, please answer._

_Should I send Takeda over to pick you up from campus now?_

_Do you want me to come myself?_

_I am starting to worry, please pick up the phone—_

_Blah blah blah._

Truth is, you loved your father and he loved you. He was just overbearing is all. From constantly tracking your location to sending private security guards to keep an eye on you during class lectures—it would get overwhelming. You always questioned why he would take such extreme measures and his response to you would always be, “ _Dear, it’s because I love you. I couldn’t forgive myself for foolishly letting you out in the world without any protection.”_

It took you a lot of convincing for him to let you even reside on campus in a dorm. At first, he insisted to move in with you in an apartment nearby. That way he could always be close to you and you would have his security team on standby. You refused, of course. You were sick of being suffocated back when you lived with your dad in the family villa, despite you and your father being the only residents there. The random bodyguards stationed around your home provided you with an even less sense of homeliness.

The reason you chose to attend the Tokyo Institute of Technology was so you could place a significant amount of distance between your father and yourself. He didn’t understand why you couldn’t just pursue law like he did; always telling you that you would make a hell of a lawyer or even a politician like him. You didn’t want that, though. You were already known as the daughter of the all-powerful politician Hiroshi Sawamura, following in his footsteps was not in your plan. You hated the many things he stood for when it came to the government. You loved him with all your heart, but not his political persona.

More importantly, you knew Daichi never approved of your father favoring corrupt industrialists and government officials. You knew he’d be happy with the public chaos you stirred by anonymously sending news channels the information you got from hacking the police department servers.

You chuckled at the thought of the havoc you must have wreaked within the police precinct.

To your dismay, your father agreed to let you move out on the condition that he would have the keys to your apartment off campus. It wasn’t ideal for him to be able to pop up whenever he was in the mood, but it was better than living under the same roof as him 24/7.

You continued to look over your code, making sure to place semicolons and brackets in the respective spaces. The coffee you ordered earlier becoming lukewarm with every minute you glare at your computer screen, refusing to take your eyes off of it.

“Hey, kid! Get your ass back over here!” a burly thug called, chasing the boy. “We’re not finished!”

Oikawa looked over his shoulder, wearing a shit eating grin as he yelled back, “Not in the mood! Maybe next time!”

This further angered the group of thugs chasing after him. They followed Oikawa as he cut through an ally. The brunette made an effort to knock over some trashcans behind him in hopes to slow down the hoodlums charging at him. Luckily, his efforts weren’t in vain as once the three thugs reached the street connected to the ally, Oikawa was no longer in sight. They cursed themselves for not being able to detect a six-foot man on the crowded path. They weren’t ready to give up yet. They were determined to bring Oikawa back to their boss, preferably alive, but they wouldn’t mind if he wasn’t.

Oikawa rounded another street corner and scanned the shop windows. His eyes landed on a book café at the end of the street. He hurriedly opened the glass door and huffed a breath of relief once he was inside. He studied the interior of the café; he had already been aware of the little coffee shop being a study hub for the students on campus. He took a mental note to not attract any more attention that could potentially bring harm to the college students.

It was a warm spring day in late May, classes should’ve concluded by now. It explained why the book shop café wasn’t packed. In fact, he could count all the patrons on one hand.

He continued to scan the café.

The wooden floors a rich dark brown that matched the color of the many bookcases along the back wall. A small spiral staircase in the corner leading to the next floor where he was sure it housed more books. A counter against another wall where one can place their order. The small circular tables filling the space in the middle of the café while cushioned booths were lined up against the window.

His eyes finally settled on you. He stood there for a moment, processing the sight.

You chewed on the inside of your cheek, alternating between your right cheek and the inside of your bottom lip. The look on your face as you focused was absolutely adorable in his opinion. The way your brows pinched in resolve as you studied the screen of your laptop. He was sure that you would burn a hole through the screen with the angry glare you were giving it. He noticed your hair; it was on the longer side of the spectrum. It was strategically placed so your long locks didn’t fall over your shoulder, but some of the shorter strands did find their way to tickle the side of your face. He swore he felt his heart stop when you blew a stray strand invading your vision from your right eye. Then he noticed the black zip-up hoodie you were sporting. Clearly it didn’t fit you, the cuffs of the sleeves riding up past your wrists.

_But that jacket, it was all too familiar. Where had he seen it?_

Not only that, but he felt like he had seen you somewhere before.

_No, not possible. He could never forget a face that pretty._

Oikawa inhaled and smirked as he made his way over to your booth. You hadn’t even noticed him walk up to you until he sat down nonchalantly. You peeled your eyes away from your monitor, blinking a few times as you registered the man in front of you. He had chocolatey brown hair swept to the side and eyes the same color. He looked like a fallen angel. Although he was sitting, you could tell the man in front of you was tall. His build was absolutely flawless, his biceps were on display in his white T-shirt. As said shirt was form fitted around his broad shoulders, you could imagine how his abs looked underneath. He was wearing baggy charcoal jeans to top it all off.

His skin was iridescent, so were his teeth. His canines poked out when he grinned playfully.

“Can I help you?” you asked.

“Yes, actually,” he responded smoothly, he stared at you with a big smile plastered on his face as he leaned in close. God, even his voice was perfect.

“Do I . . . know you?” you quizzed, still puzzled at the fact that a gorgeous man like him had even approached you like this in the first place. Well, you had your fair share of attractive men walking up to in hopes of taking you home with them, but this guy was on a completely different level of attractive.

“No,” he mused, “but I’m hoping you can get to know me better.”

You sighed, coming back to your senses when you remembered your task at hand.

“Listen, I appreciate the offer, but I’m a little busy right now,” you turned back to the laptop.

The brunette leaned forward to peer at your screen, “Watcha working on?”

You rushed to lower the screen closer down to the keyboard and out of his view.

“Homework,” you stated, blankly.

“Aww, come on,” he whined softly. “Don’t lie to me. I already know the semester’s over.”

You glared at him.

“I just want to help you,” his lips curled upwards again.

You placed your elbows on the table and leaned close towards him. You smiled sweetly, his grin widened even further.

“No, thank you,” you said.

His smile dropped, “Fine.”

He leaned back into his seat, he tilted his head and studied your face, and then your collarbone. His eyes trailed slightly further down, and he had to stop himself.

He smirked yet again, “You’re very pretty, you know.”

You scoffed as you continued hitting keys on your device, “I know.”

He raised his brow in amusement, he couldn’t deny how intrigued he was. He was half expecting you to start blushing and get all flustered since that was the usual reaction he would elicit from other girls he’d hit on.

He still sat there, not budging. You glanced at him after a minute had gone by and inhaled sharply.

“What are you doing?” your eye twitched in annoyance.

He folded his arms and hummed, “Just staring at you.”

You pursed your lips before saying, “Whatever,” and returning back to decrypting the file.

In a matter of moments, Oikawa’s smug smile faltered when he caught sight of the thugs down the street from the window. He grew more worried when he realized the men were heading straight for the café you both were in. He didn’t think the gangsters had seen him, though. In order to keep it that way, he needed to hide himself. There wasn’t enough time, so instead he shot his arms over the table at your shoulders, gripping the front of your brother’s zip-up. Before you could question what he was doing, he forcefully yanked it off your shoulders and draped over himself. After he put it on, he threw the hood over his locks and hunched over the table slightly.

 _“What do you think your doing?”_ you hissed.

The three men searching for the brunette earlier entered the café. The pretty man in front of you pressed his index finger against his lips and blew softly.

“ _Shhh._ Don’t attract any attention, it’s not safe,” he hushed.

You blinked at him as he gazed into your eyes. For some odd reason, you obliged. Directing your attention back to your work yet again. You understood immediately that he was hiding from the three scary looking men that had entered the premises.

You hit the _enter_ key, expecting nothing other than an _error_ message. You almost yelped when you saw your program run and download all the top priority files of the police department onto your device.

Deciding that maybe right now wasn’t the best time for you to browse through the files, you continue the task you started earlier that week of infiltrating the PSIA. You had successfully been able to gain access to all the information the police department had to offer, how hard could this government agency be? Granted, it was a tremendously bigger deal than the city precinct computer systems, but nonetheless you were up for the challenge.

The hefty goons made their way up the spiral staircase to the second floor. You continued trying to hack the smaller scale operations of the PSIA, or at least get your hands on the top ten wanted list.

Oikawa was still hunched over, his head was buried in his arms on the table in front of you. Your late brother’s hoodie engulfing his brown hair. You gulped as the men tracking Oikawa descended back down the staircase. They grunted in agitation and they made their way out the exit of the café.

Your gaze shifted to the man in front of you and he sighed in relief and lifted his head up.

“Worthless apes,” he mumbled with a frown as he peeked out the window.

“What the hell was that about?” you asked.

He was wearing that same mischievous smirk again.

“I would tell you not to worry your pretty little head about it, but I like you too much,” he leered. “I guess I owe you the truth.”

“Mhm,” you hummed with a scowl on your face.

“Well, I was actually here on a mission,” he began.

“A mission?” your brow raised.

He nodded.

“I was actually looking for someone when I ran into those lovely fellas back there. You see, I roughed up their boss, Ichiro Yamazaki, not too long ago and I’m sure Mr. Yamazaki didn’t take that too well,” he explained.

“Clearly.”

_Wait. Ichiro Yamazaki? You’ve heard of that name somewhere._

Then it dawned on you. You read that name in one of the earlier police files. Ichiro Yamazaki was the leader of a small gang, specializing mainly in drug dealing. His customers included children. You had released his name to the public just weeks ago.

"What business do you have with that criminal?” you quizzed him.

"You sure do ask a lot of questions, princess,” he cooed.

“And I have right to,” you justified coldly, trying to ignore how the pet name sent chills down your spine.

His bottom lip jutted out and the sides of his mouth turned downwards.

“I suppose you do,” he agreed.

He eyed your coffee. Dragging the cup closer to him and up to his lips.

“Mmmm, coffee,” he sounded childlike. He began sipping your beverage and you shot him an annoyed look.

“ _Hey!_ That’s mine!” you whined. Your whine sounded similar to his childish whines from earlier.

He pulled the cup away from his mouth and smacked his lips together to catch the lingering taste.

"What is this? There’s not enough sugar in this?” he droned, he sounded offended at the lack of sweetness to his standards.

Your jaw slightly dropped at his statement because you knew damn well you ordered a cup of coffee with three cubes of sugar. To any other person, three cubes would be excessive but you loved your beverages to be on the sweeter side.

“Are you kidding? That already has three cubes of sugar!” you exclaimed.

He tutted almost in irritation, “No, no, no. That won’t do. This needs four cubes. How do you drink it so bitter?”

You groaned.

He dropped another cube of sugar into the coffee cup and stirred it with the teaspoon that lied in the saucer. He brought the drink up to his lips once again and gulped.

“ _Aah,”_ he sighed, “That’s better.”

You slowly typed as you wrapped up your code, praying for it to work. Your eyes met his again.

“Well, don’t keep me waiting. Tell me what you were doing with that thug?” you asked.

A small laugh bubbled in his throat.

“Wouldn’t want to spoil all the fun now, would we?” he said. “Isn’t a little mystery fun? It would spice up the chemistry between us don’t you think?”

Ignoring his shallow attempts at flirting with you, you clicked some final keys on your keyboard and hit the _enter_ key.

_Loading . . ._

“At least tell me who you’re looking for?” you pressed.

"The person who’s been providing the media with confidential police files,” he responded.

You felt your heart stop.

Meanwhile the code worked, Japan’s top ten most wanted list appearing on your screen. It added even more pressure on you. You internally cursed yourself.

But you decided to play it off.

“Do you know who it is?” you asked, trying your best to look unimpressed.

“Hmmm,” he hummed, setting down the coffee in his hand. His eyes are half-lidded as they meet yours. “You.”

You froze, refusing to wear your emotions. “Me? That’s funny,” you told him, matching his show stopping smile from earlier.

He wore a dangerous expression, eyes drooping in disinterest, but one side of his lip twitched upwards. He leaned closer to your face, a mere few inches away from yours. You frowned, _oh how your quick changes in emotion set a fire off inside him._

“You really going to lie straight to my face like that?” he pouted. “I thought we had an understanding.”

“I’m not lying to you.”

“Fine. Care to show me what you’re working on then? You’ve been awfully distracted since the start of our date,” he tittered.

“No, you can’t see it” you declared.

“Why’s that, princess?” he pushed.

“Because,” you tilt your face upwards a bit so your nose was in the air, “my private photos are on the screen.”

He excitedly leaned closer, “Oh, now I _have_ to see.”

You pulled your laptop closer to your chest. “Not a chance, pervert.”

He laughed a little before his voice dropped several octaves.

“All the signs are pointing at you being the hacker. How about you make this easy on the both of us and just come with me,” he offered.

You really had been backed into a corner, there was almost no possible chance of lying your way out. That’s when your eyes flashed on the file displayed on the monitor. You almost choked when you see the picture of Japan’s fourth most wanted. It was the pretty face of the man sitting across from you. You read his name.

_"_ _Tooru Oikawa.”_

His eyes widened.

You shut your laptop before shoving it in your black backpack. You moved as quickly as you could to get up, scrambling to your feet.

A large, rough hand clasped around your wrist. You looked over your shoulder to see his lips tugged mischievously, his perfect teeth on display. He roughly yanked to towards him, your right knee resting on the cushioned bench he sat on.

“Not so fast, darling,” he cooed. “Our date’s not over yet.”

You tried pulling your hand away. “ _It is to me.”_

Your efforts went to waste as it only encouraged him to tighten his grip on you even more. Your nose was barely a centimeter away from his.

“Did your parents never teach you that it’s rude to walk out on your date?” he teased again.

You gritted your teeth.

“If you don’t let go of me right now, I swear I’ll scream bloody murder right here in this café,” you hissed.

To your surprise, you were met by a low snicker.

“You better come with me, if you know what’s good for you,” he growled, his lighthearted demeanor dropped.

Before you could retort he said, “Look down.”

Your eyes drop to his other hand by his left thigh. It was a gun. Immediately you stopped squirming. Fear struck you at the thought of what he would do to you and the other unsuspecting people in the coffee shop.

Once you relaxed in his hold he purred, “Good girl.”

His hot breath fanned against your jaw.

“We’re going to have a lot of fun,” he said as he hid the gun. “Come on. Let’s go, princess.”

You backed out of the booth slowly, still in Oikawa’s hold. You both made your way out the café and onto the street. It had been dark out for a while and a little breezy, too. You had almost forgotten that he still donned your older brother’s jacket.

“Give me my jacket back,” you demanded sternly.

“Ah, right. Almost forgot about this,” Oikawa sang as the sleeves slid off his biceps and he held it out for you.

You reached to take it, but he pulled it back to himself.

“Actually, I think I prefer you without it more,” he purred, staring down at your figure. You were in a white ribbed crop top with spaghetti straps and flared black yoga pants. You had only left your apartment to study at the café, feeling a bit overwhelmed at your choice of clothing while being whisked away by a tall stranger.

You angrily snatched your hoodie and held it against your chest, mainly because the insufferably hot brunette kept ogling you.

He only laughed in response to your reaction. He leaned closer down to you since you had to crane your neck a painful amount to look up at him.

“Don’t worry, soon enough you’ll be begging to feel me,” he promised.

He grabbed your hand and started leading you down the street.

“Yeah, maybe if you didn’t pull a gun out on me,” you sneered.

“Oh, my apologies, princess. I promise I’d never actually hurt you . . . unless you’re into that.”

You scoffed.

“So you’re saying that if I didn’t show you my gun, you’d let me take you out on a proper date?” he teased.

You simply glowered at him.

“What does a crazy criminal like you want from me?” you spat.

“Huh? Crazy criminal? What makes you say that?” he asked.

“You’re smiling in your mugshot,” you illustrated. “That alone describes how crazy you must be.”

“Crazy for you? Yeah,” he shot you a toothy grin.

You frowned.

“Mind explaining to me where it is that we’re headed exactly?” you requested monotonously.

“Taking you back to HQ,” he stated.

“HQ for what?” you queried.

He squeezed your hand a bit tighter as he navigated you through the crowd, you couldn’t help but swoon at his protective behavior. _NO, what are you thinking, (Y/N)? This man is practically kidnapping you._

“Can’t spill all my secrets yet,” he said, looking back at you over his shoulder. “We’ll leave some mysteries for the second date.”

You followed the muscular man down the streets until you realized you were no longer on the campus streets.

“Sorry, princess,” Oikawa pulled you by his side. “I hate making you walk this far but my bike got wrecked on my last mission.”

He pouted.

“How much further?” you groaned, feeling stupid for not just suggesting to take the bus or a cab.

“Almost there,” he replied.

He pulled you into a hidden ally way, you follow him as he turned to another connected ally.

“By the way,” he started. “Does the beautiful princess have a name?”

“(Y/N),” you answered.

He stops at a dead end and faces you.

“(Y/N),” he repeated your name with a smile. “Cute.”

Without letting go of your hand, he steps toward the brick wall and taps on his smart watch.

You questionably raised your eyebrow, wondering if you could still make a run for it.

Then the brick wall pushes inwards, and splits open down the middle. You gawked at the wall that had just revealed a hidden elevator behind it. Oikawa grabbed your hand and dragged you in. The walls of the elevator were glass but all that could be seen through them was the brick wall of the building in the ally way. The doors closed and he placed his hand against a blue screen where the keypad should be. It scanned his handprint and lit up green as a sign of recognition. You released yourself from his grip and slid on your brother’s jacket.

Oikawa watched you retreat into a corner of the futuristic elevator.

He seemed slightly hurt as he scoffs, “I’m not a serial killer.”

You snorted, “Right. Why exactly are you one of Japan’s top ten most wanted then?”

He sighed in exasperation.

Before he could answer you, you noticed a different view through the glass of the elevator. You had descended deep underground, you almost felt as if the streets of Tokyo were miles above you. Through the glass walls of the elevator, you could see that you were now in a large dark space. Almost like a cave but not exactly. All you knew was that it looked like bad news.

The doors of the lift opened, and you cautiously followed Oikawa out. Your eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when you saw the huge, cavernous space. Oikawa led you down a ramp, to an even bigger area. You tried not to faint at the next sight.

There were rows of computers on either side of you, simulating a walkway in between. They all faced forward to where larger screens were displayed on the wall, almost like a movie theater, but three screens instead of the one. The only light source in the area omitting from the various monitors in the room. _Seriously, why was it so dark?_ You didn’t miss the fact that the facility was packed. People were frantically clicking away on the computers, men and women in dark clothing walking in and out through other connected halls on either side, and some guys laughing against railing of what seemed like a walkway above.

“Hey! You’re back already?” a voice called.

Oikawa and your eyes followed the owner of the voice. A man with spiky dark hair walked up to Oikawa, not even detecting you behind the brunette’s six-foot figure.

“Yeah, ran into Yamazaki’s men,” Oikawa answered shortly.

You peered over Oikawa’s shoulder to get a better look at the man he was talking to. The man was slightly shorter than the brunette, his hair spiked as you noted earlier, and skin a little tan. You drank in the get up he was in. He sported army green cargo pants and a tight black undershirt that displayed his toned muscles. You continued to shamelessly gawk at him, then he finally noticed your presence.

“Who’s this?” he raised a brow.

“Oh,” Oikawa remembered, grinning yet again. “This is (Y/N), bumped into her right after I danced with Ichiro’s boys.” 

“Hi,” you piped, stepping forward next to Oikawa’s side.

“Hey,” he responded. He glared at Oikawa and scolded him, “I thought we talked about not bringing your lady friends back to headquarters.”

Oikawa giggled and waved his hand dismissively, “It’s not like that, Iwa. I need to take (Y/N) here to the director.”

The spikey haired man straightened himself and turned to you with an apologetic look on his face.

“I had no idea you were here on business,” he slightly bowed his head, wearing a faint panicked expression. “I’m sorry.”

You shook your head and said “It’s no problem at all. I’d probably assume the worst of whoever is standing next to this lunatic, too.” You beckoned your head towards Oikawa who was clearly offended by your statement.

He crossed his arms and scowled.

The other man chuckled and held out his hand, “Hajime Iwaizumi.”

“(Y/N) Sawamura,” you accepted his outstretched hand and shook it.

Iwaizumi froze and Oikawa slowly unfolded his arms.

They stared at you incredulously.

“Sawamura?” Oikawa questioned. “That’s your name?”

You let go of Iwaizumi’s hand as you furrowed your brows.

“Yeah . . .” you responded. You were beginning to get creeped out.

Oikawa opened his mouth to say something, but another character came up to you three. He had bleached blonde hair, half tied up in a bun. His hair reached slightly past his jaw and his dark roots peeked from the top of his head. He wore the same thing as Iwaizumi except his cargo pants were red.

“About time,” the guy with the man bun spoke. He had a soft voice which differed greatly from Oikawa’s smooth and Iwaizumi’s sharp voice. “I’ve been waiting on the intel for the American arms deal all day.”

“Listen, Kenma, I was out on another job today and completely lost track of time,” Oikawa explained. “I promise I’ll get it to you by the end of the week.”

Kenma looked disinterested.

“Forget it, Oikawa,” he shook his head. “I’ll just get Hinata or Yamamoto to do it.”

Kenma turned to walk away but Oikawa stopped him.

“Wait! This is (Y/N), she knows a thing or two about computers. How about you show her the main computer?” Oikawa suggested.

Kenma’s eyes shot at you and he replied with “Yeah, sure. Follow me.”

Confused with why Oikawa and Iwaizumi seemed so adamant on sending you away, you just exhaled.

“I’m Kenma, by the way,” the blonde man told you with a subtle smile.

You smiled back, “(Y/N). Nice to meet you, Kenma.”

“Likewise,” he led you to the monitor that sat at the head of the room, reigning to be the largest of all the others that were in the space. There was a black swivel chair placed in front of the keyboard in which he slouched into. You stood next to him and processed the size of the screens on the wall. “So, what exactly do you like about computers? I can’t remember the last time Oikawa brought a girl back that knew anything about . . . well, _anything._ ”

The way Kenma spoke was very monotonous.

“Oh, I major in computer science actually. I’m a pretty good programmer,” you explained. You looked over your shoulder at Oikawa and Iwaizumi, deep in conversation. Both carried serious expressions. You turned back to Kenma.

“Wow, that’s cool,” he stated. “What do you think of this place?”

You knew he wasn’t talking about the literal interior of the cold cavernous space, but of the computers lined up everywhere. As a tech lover, you couldn’t help but admire everything that was there. Everything appeared to be ahead of today’s time and high quality.

“Are you kidding?” you laughed. “It’s sick. I’ve never even seen a computer like this. What’s the storage like? What even is powering all these computers at once? How are you getting internet connection five hundred feet underground? And what kind of operations are running here anyways?”

The bleached blonde offered you a blank stare, you grimaced.

“Ugh, sorry,” you winced, realizing you were bombarding him with too many questions not even five minutes into meeting him. “I just got dragged down here by that weirdo, I want to know what’s going on,” you finally said.

Kenma cocked his brow, “Oikawa seriously brought you here without any explanation?”

“Yeah,” you answered.

“He usually takes his dates back to his apartment,” Kenma told you. “I’m a little shocked he was bold enough to bring one of them back to HQ.”

“I’m not trying to hook up with him,” you reported.

“Oh?” he said.

“Actually I—”

“(Y/N).”

Oikawa’s hand gripped your shoulder, he wasn’t his smug self anymore. Instead, he held a somber look on his face.

“The director wants to meet you,” he informed.

Iwaizumi stood by his side with his arms crossed.

“The director?” you probed. “Director for what?”

Oikawa began “I’ll take you to him—"

“Oikawa! Back from your mission? Tell me you got good news,” a man in a dark tracksuit approached the four of you.

“Yes, Coach,” Oikawa saluted humorously. “I was just about to see the director and report my findings.”

“My grandfather?” the man adjusted the head band in his blond hair. “I thought we sent you on the arms intel retrieval mission. You were supposed to report back to me on that.”

Oikawa wavered as he replied, “Yes, but I think this holds higher priority.”

“What does?”

Oikawa placed his arm around your shoulder as he pulled you forward.

“I found our hacker.”

The other three men turned to you with the same astonished looks. They glanced between you and the tall brunette in disbelief.

“ _Her?”_ the man in the headband questioned. “She looks like she’s barely out of highschool.”

“I’m a sophomore in college,” you shot back.

The man just gaped along with the others.

“Who the hell even are you people?” you demanded. “I’m going to the cops. I’ve had enough of this.”

You tried to release yourself from Oikawa’s arms, but his grip only tightened more.

“No need to do that, princess,” he said. “Just hear us out.”

You squirmed some more before saying, “Hear you out on what? My brother was a police officer, and my parents are really important people. If you try anything on me, all of Japan will know.”

“Well, that confirms our suspicions,” Oikawa stated, nodding at Iwaizumi.

“What the fuck are you talking about?” you tried pushing against his chest in an attempt to wriggle free.

Without answering you, Oikawa looked at the bleached blonde.

“Kenma, pull up any and all files on (Y/N) Sawamura,” Oikawa commanded.

“Sawamura?”

“We have reason to believe this is Daichi’s sister,” Iwaizumi told the other two males.

Your eyes widened in horror.

“How do you know my brother?” you asked.

“ _Aaahh,”_ Oikawa chirped. “So you are related to Daichi and Hiroshi Sawamura? We’re going to take _extra good_ care of you.”

The man in the tracksuit turned to Iwaizumi.

“Iwaizumi, take her to the interrogation room. I’ll inform my grandfather. Then,” he paused to meet your gaze, “I’ll have a word with Daichi’s little sister myself.”

You went pale, Oikawa let you out of his grasp after whispering in your ear.

“We’ll pick this up later, princess.”

Iwaizumi slid your bag off your shoulder and placed his hand on your mid back.

“Don’t miss me too much, darling,” Oikawa called as his friend led you away.

You stayed silent and kept your head lowered. Iwaizumi ushered you through a hall that was dimly lit. You tried to study as much of the facility’s layout as possible, but it was difficult with all the twists and turns. Maybe the reason they made it so confusing was in case of intruders or—in your case, escapees. Other soldierly dressed individuals didn’t give up the opportunity to stare at Iwaizumi’s new prisoner as they passed you. All you could do was roll your eyes.

“Listen, this may look bad but trust me you aren’t in any kind of danger here,” Iwaizumi assured.

You didn’t bother turning your head to him, instead opting to peek out the corner of your eye.

“Then what the hell is this?” you asked for what seemed like the thousandth time since you met Oikawa.

Iwaizumi sighed.

“This is a secret underground organization, the Helix Armed Agency. We’re all Helix agents,” he clarified.

“Huh? You guys are . . . spies? For the government?” you pressed.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that,” he said.

You raised your eyebrow questionably. There was no way this was a government approved agency—Oikawa’s face was plastered all over the PSIA’s database.

“This is an illegal underground operation,” you stated. “Let me go.”

The muscled agent grabbed your arm in silence, opening a door that read _Interrogation Room_ before leading you inside. He pulled out the metal chair in front of the table in the middle. He pushed you down by your shoulder and you sunk into the seat submissively. He seemed disgruntled, so you decided to simply keep your mouth shut. The room along with the rest of the facility was dark. Grey walls and metal accents here and there in the space. You were seated to face a large rectangular mirror on the wall, knowing that there was obviously a viewing gallery behind it for others to watch.

A couple minutes pass before the door opened. Entered the same man in the tracksuit along with an elderly man—also in a dark tracksuit. They sat down across from you and Iwaizumi exited the room.

“Hello,” the elderly man said, “I’m Director Ikkei Ukai. I run this operation. This is my grandson and deputy, Keishin Ukai.”

You had your arms crossed with your back leaned against the chair, you stared back at him coldly.

“This _crap_ is illegal. You have no authority to keep me here against my will,” you spat.

The old man chuckled, “We just want to talk. No one’s going to do anything to you.”

Your nostrils flared slightly as your retorted, “I’m not buying that shit. I have rights and you can’t keep me hostage. If you let me walk out now, I won’t get the authorities involved.”

The two men turned to face each other.

Meanwhile on the other side of the glass, Iwaizumi and Oikawa watched intently. A tall dark-haired man entered with Kenma and a silvery haired individual. They listened to the conversation taking place on the opposite side of the glass barrier.

“Who’s the chick?” Kuroo asked.

“Yeah, she’s hot,” Bokuto stated, gaping at you through the wall.

Kuroo nudged him, “I was thinking that, too. I call dibs.”

Oikawa shot them a vexed look.

“What? You can’t just call dibs! We saw her at the same time,” Bokuto disputed.

“And I said dibs first,” Kuroo smirked. “She’s feisty, too, just my type.”

“Shut up, will you?” Kenma said in annoyance. “Besides, Oikawa brought her in, so technically he gets dibs.”

“Thanks, Kenma,” Oikawa nodded at him before turning his attention back to you. “She’s off limits.”

“She’s off limits to you, too,” Iwaizumi snapped. “She’s Daichi’s sister.”

“What?” Bokuto and Kuroo’s jaw dropped.

“Yeah, (Y/N) Sawamura, daughter of the famous ex-barrister, now chair member Hiroshi Sawamura. Daughter of Aika Sawamura, lawyer employed in Yokohama, she recently filed for divorce from Hiroshi. And sister to Daichi Sawamura, former police officer on the Tokyo Metropolitan force and former Helix agent, captain of the Karasuno squadron; status: deceased,” Kenma read your family background from a file.

“I remember Daichi mentioning her now,” Bokuto said. “That son of a bitch never told me how sexy she was, though.”

Kuroo elbowed him in the gut, “Read the room, dude.”

Bokuto rasped, “Right, my bad.”

Oikawa listened to what you were saying and commented, “She sure is something.”

“Yeah, can’t believe she looks bored while talking to the boss,” Kuroo added.

The younger Ukai tilted his head, “Listen, kid, we can’t let you go. Not until you answer our questions first.”

“I’m the one who should be asking questions here,” you said. “Like how the hell do you know my brother?”

The director cleared his throat, “At Helix, our job is essentially to stop all larger scale crimes that could present a potential threat to the general public. Daichi was a Helix agent, commanding officer for one of our squads.”

You felt your throat go dry, almost as if your airway was blocked you shook your head.

“No,” you croaked. “He would never get involved in something the law never approved of.”

“He was,” the younger Ukai said. “He was in charge of the Karasuno branch, Daichi was one of the highest-ranking agents before his death.”

Flashes of your brother’s casket appeared when you shut your eyes. Shaking your head in denial as you growled, “That can’t be true.”

The two men in front of you simply frowned.

“Daichi was very important to us, (Y/N). We wouldn’t lie to you about his position here,” the guy donning the headband said.

You stared at the zipper of his sweater that you had on. It made sense, he always believed the system was corrupt, no matter how hard he tried to trust it. He had made it his life-long goal to bring bad guys to justice, maybe this was his idea of doing so.

“I believe you,” you whispered, still looking down.

“We need to access the contents of your computer, kid,” the younger man said.

“Not a fucking chance,” you sneered.

“Well at least tell us how you managed to access all the information that you did. The police? The PSIA?”

“I’m not talking,” you turned your face away, only to whip your head back to the mirror to right where Oikawa would be standing behind the glass. You realized that no one could possibly know you hacked the PSIA. No one other than Oikawa. “I’m going to wipe that _stupid_ smile off your _stupid_ perfect face, you jackass,” you barked.

“Who?” the director asked in surprise, not exactly sure which one of his agents you were talking about behind the mirrored barrier.

“That would be me,” Oikawa stood at the door, grinning as usual. “I can take it from here,” he said to the grandfather and his grandson.

“You sure?” one of the Ukai’s inquired.

“C’mon, when’s the last time you saw me walk out of an interrogation room without getting the guy to talk?”

The Ukais shared a glance at each other and nodded before exiting the room, taking their place in the viewing gallery. The door shut and Oikawa stood there smugly.

“Am I supposed to be scared of you?” you quizzed sarcastically.

His mouth only switched further upward when he finally took a seat.

“No, not at all. Usually, though, the other guys I’d bring in would have had their noses broken by now. But you get special treatment, mainly ‘cuz I just find you absolutely adorable,” he mocked in a baby voice before snickering.

You looked bored by his constant attempts of teasing you.

“Oh, come on,” he drawled. “Don’t go getting quiet on me now. You were just talking about how much you loved my _‘perfect’_ face a minute ago.”

“I hate you,” you professed.

“Don’t be like that,” he cooed. “It won’t kill you to admit that you’re attracted to me.”

“Yes, it will,” you replied shortly, not acknowledging what you just admitted to.

His face lit up. “So you _are_ attracted to me? It’s alright, I already knew that, just like how you know I’m _just_ as attracted to you. Maybe even more.”

“Fuck you.”

“Go right ahead,” a toothy grin played on his face.

“Will you just shut up and give me my stuff back?” you cried.

“You’re no fun,” he sulked. He snapped his fingers and did a come-hither motion directed at the window.

Within seconds the door to the interrogation room opened and two men entered holding your bag. One had oddly spiked hair and the other just looked drowsy.

“This is Kindaichi and Kunimi. They're apart of my squad,” Oikawa enlightened you.

“Squad? Are you apart of Karasuno, too? With my brother?” you asked.

Oikawa laughed, “God, no. I’m apart of the Seijoh Squad. My dear old friend Daichi couldn’t even convince me to train under him in Karasuno.”

“Seijoh, huh?” you repeated. “How many of you psychos work here?”

“As of our last consensus. . . I’d say about a thousand,” he replied nonchalantly. He turned to Kindaichi and Kunimi, “Thank you, gentlemen.”

The boys walked out; they didn’t seem like they were too much older than you.

Oikawa gingerly slid your laptop out of your bag.

“I’m gonna need you to grant us access to your device,” Oikawa told you.

“Why in the hell would I help you? You’re a criminal, wanted by the police,” you reminded.

He intertwined his fingers and leaned in, “Last time I checked, so are you. The police and a bunch of intelligence agencies are trying to track you down right as we speak. I may be a wanted man, but _you aren’t exactly a saint either.”_

You pondered on what he said. And he was absolutely right.

“Ready to answer questions now, are we?” Oikawa leaned back. “Good. Now, do you have any accomplices?”

"No, just me.”

“Impressive,” he nodded. “I have a proposition for you. You come on board with Helix, we keep you safe from getting caught.”

“No,” you scoffed.

“I’d think about it if I were you,” he suggested.

“No, I don’t owe you any of the information I gathered,” you stated.

“Fine, have it your way. We’ll just get our tech team to figure out the password on our own,” he shrugged.

You giggled, “Good luck with that. I’ve programmed my hard drive to be wiped out if you can’t figure out the password on the eighth try.”

“You really are a sadist. Fine by me. We’ll just try another way,” he said.

“And what’s that?” you smirked.

“Containment cell.”

Your lightheartedness dropped. “What? No! You can’t lock me up, I won’t—”

“You’ll do whatever the fuck I tell you to do,” he growled.

Before you could retort, the harsh sound of a metal _clang_ rang in your ears. You directed your attention to whoever flung the door open. It was none other than Ittetsu Takeda, your father’s personal assistant and the man who took on many parental duties when it came to you.

“(Y/N)?!” He exclaimed.

“Takeda?” you cried. “What are you doing here? How did you find me?”

He rushed over to hug you, and hurriedly cupped your face right after to check for any signs of cuts or bruises.

“Are you alright?” he asked in a panicked tone.

“Yes,” you ripped his hands off your cheeks. “But how did you know I was here?”

“Coach told me,” he said.

“Coach? You mean that weird headband guy?”

Oikawa sniggered.

“Yes, Deputy Keishin Ukai or Coach as we like to call him,” Takeda explained.

“Wait,” you tilted your chin closer to your chest in doubt. “Takeda, please don’t tell me you’re a part of this operation.”

Your caregiver nodded solemnly. You held your head in your hands. Then the sound of your ringtone vibrated in your bag. You looked up, horrified as you read the contact name while Oikawa studied your phone in amusement. He walked around to your side before leaning against the table, crossing his right ankle over his left.

He slid the phone in front of you on the surface and simpered, “You better pick up, or else daddy is going to be worried sick.”

You chewed the inside of your cheek, Oikawa remembered that little action from back in the café. You answered the phone and held it up to your ear.

“Hi, Daddy,” you somberly greeted.

“(Y/N)? Where have you been all day? I’ve been calling you since morning. Explain yourself, young lady,” he said sternly.

“Daddy, I was finishing up exams and then when I went back to the apartment, I fell asleep. Sorry, I was just exhausted,” you protested.

You heard your father sigh on the other end of the line, “It’s fine, sweetheart. When will you be coming home? Should I send Takeda over?”

You looked up at the glasses bearing man next to you, “Actually, there’s no need for that. Takeda is here with me already and he’s going to drop me off at Mika’s house for a few days.”

“He’s there? Let me speak to him,” you father demanded, probably assuming you were lying about his assistant’s whereabouts.

You handed Takeda the phone and he spoke into the receiver, “Hello, Mr. Sawamura.”

You couldn’t hear what your father was saying but nonetheless Takeda hummed and nodded his head every few seconds.

“Don’t worry, sir, I’ll make sure she reaches the Yamaka home safely. . . Yes, sir,” Takeda gave the phone back to you.

“(Y/N), honey, stay safe and call me if you need anything,” your father said. “I love you, kiddo.”

You whispered back softly, “I love you too, Dad.”

The line dropped and you placed the device back onto the table. Oikawa studied your face, unable to stop himself from smiling at your misery.

He got up and clapped his hands, bringing you out of your trance.

“Alright, guys, let’s get moving,” he announced.

A young boy, about your age came into the room and stood at the door. It was a new face.

“Take Miss Sawamura to containment cell 113,” Oikawa ordered. “She’ll have lots of fun in there, and lots of time to think over our offer as well. Mr. Executive? A word?”

“Takeda,” you grasped his shirt, “please, don’t leave me.”

He offered a sorrowful gaze, “(Y/N), honey, I’m so sorry you got caught up in all this mess, but I can’t help you right now, it’s out of my hands. I’ll put in a good word and make sure they keep you in good condition.”

He caressed the back of your head before he straightened his posture and followed Oikawa out of the room, leaving you with the boy.

The boy had brown hair which laid flat against his forehead. He walked over to you holding black high-tech handcuffs.

“Are those really necessary?” you contested.

He looked down at the cuffs before placing them behind his back on his belt. He must have picked up your judgmental tone and took it as a challenge. Surely, he could handle a defenseless young girl.

You stood up and followed him out the room, you could see Kenma and two tall men staring at you from the doorway of the next room. You redirected your eyes to the front as the two new characters looked you up and down. Silently, you walked down the hall with the boy that Oikawa sent you off with. You read the sign _Cell Block_ on the top of the doorway leading to the new corridor.

“I’m (Y/N). What’s your name?” you sparked a conversation in hopes of making it less tense.

“Yahaba.”

“Nice to meet you,” you smiled. “You’re a Seijoh agent?”

He simply nodded

“How long have you worked here?”

“I’m still a rookie, barely over a year,” he replied.

“Hmm, that means you don’t have much training, do you?” you asked.

“I suppose I’m not as well trained as my superiors,” he agreed.

You nodded slowly, peaking at him out the corner of your eye. Yahaba kept his eyes fixed forward. You took the opportunity to inspect his belt and body to see if he was carrying any weapons. Slowly, you reached for the handcuffs from before and the key to unlock them. Once it was in your hands, you scoped the hall for any other agents. None.

You then kicked the back of Yahaba’s knee, he yelped as he face planted. You locked one of the cuffs to his ankle and the other to the bar of a door.

He scrambled on the floor, unable to get up. He quickly shot his attention towards you.

“Hey! What the fuck—”

“Sorry,” you put your hands up defensively as you backed away, a little shocked that your not-well-thought-out plan had actually worked.

You spun on your heel and you ran down the hall. You looked around when you were stuck in an intersection, unable to recall which way the exit to the cell block was. You turned right and speed walked because there were agents in view, too deep in conversation to even take notice of you. You were grateful that you were wearing mainly black, fitting right into the dark uniform of the Helix agents. If only you could ask them way out of that confusing labyrinth of a headquarter.

You rounded another corner in haste when you bumped into a muscular chest. You looked up and your eyes widened in fear when you realized who you had foolishly run into.

Oikawa grinned teasingly with half lidded eyes.

“Hey there, princess. Missed me that much, you came looking for me?” he drawled. “Didn’t know you had it that _bad_ for me.”

Without saying anything you turn on your heel and run in the other direction. It dawned on you that you had only gone deeper into the facility rather than the exit. You hurried down an empty passageway, you hadn’t seen any agents in a while. You were in the middle of four intersecting halls. You pondered which direction you should head in, quickly rushing towards the right. That was undoubtedly a huge mistake because you were met with a dead end. You turned around only to see that stupid perfect smile again.

“You found me?” you shook breathily, bewildered at how well he could track you down time and time again.

“I found you,” Oikawa sang.

You gulped and backed up slowly. He mirrored your actions, nearly following you to the wall at the end. You saw an opening next to his torso and tried lunging past him. He grabbed you by the arms and pinned you against the wall. Your head violently bounced against the dense surface of the wall and you winced at the sudden impact. Oikawa bent his head closer down to you, eyes maliciously glinting.

“Stop running. When will you realize that I’ll always find you?” he cooed.

You wriggled in his arms for the millionth time that night.

“ _Let—go of me!”_ you shouted. “I’ll fucking kill you! I’ll choke you with my own bare hands.”

“Is that challenge?” he lit up. “Cuz I’d really love to see that.”

“Get off!”

“I was watching through the cameras when you pulled that little stunt with Yahaba. I’ll be honest, I didn’t see it coming. I bet Daichi taught you to pull a sneak attack like that, they were his specialty.”

Yes, Daichi did teach you that. 

You tried kicking at him but to no avail because next he had your hands pinned above your head. You gritted your teeth as you violently writhed under him.

“Enough,” he ordered, no laughing or sexy smiling.

You found it ominous each time he dropped his douche act and got serious. You stopped moving and he gazed into your eyes. You felt your face starting to heat up when his gaze alternated to your lips. You would’ve kissed him if he wasn’t trying to lock you up.

He picked you up and threw you onto his shoulder as if you were a little kid who just threw a tantrum. You tried to protest but his arm on your waist tightened further. You pouted and rested your chin and cheek on your palm. You grumpily listened to Oikawa chuckle at your humiliation. You didn’t even care about any of the dumb agents seeing you in this state. All you cared about in that moment was the fact that you wanted to punch the brunette square in the face along with “headband guy” and Takeda.

“Almost there, your highness,” Oikawa grandly announced.

Simply ignoring him, you heard feet shuffling and a door open. Oikawa walked in and gently placed you down, hands still on your waist. You looked around at the room and it did not resemble a prison cell. It was a nice bedroom with furniture and everything. It wasn’t all that big, but it was without a doubt cozier than a regular jail cell.

“I had it specially set up for you,” Oikawa piped. “Because only the best for my little princess.”

You rolled your eyes and pried his hands off your waist. You turned your face away from his and crossed your arms. To this, he got a little annoyed.

“No thank you?” he grilled.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” you cleared your throat. “Thank you so much for tossing me in a fancy underground prison. How will I ever repay you?”

He scoffed and headed for the door.

He stopped and spoke over his shoulder, not making eye contact with you.

“I’ll be back when you’re in a better mood,” he promised before leaving and locking you in.

You groaned and curled up into a ball on the bed.

* * *

A little while later, the door opened and Kindaichi entered. You continued to stare at the old-fashioned wallpaper as the boy set a tray down. He shut the door and walked back to the small round table where he set the tray, now adjusting the placement of the food.

“Miss Sawamura? Dinner,” he informed kindly.

Oikawa was watching you through the camera in the corner, you didn’t know that of course.

You ignored Kindaichi’s request.

“Ma’am please eat, you haven’t eaten since you stepped foot in headquarters three hours ago,” he tallied.

“I’m not hungry,” you mumbled.

Your stomach growled and you made eye contact with Kindaichi.

“What food?” you groaned and got up from the bed

“Ham and steamed rice,” he reported.

“Oh,” your voice trailed. “I don’t want to sound like a brat, but I don’t eat pork.”

Kindaichi’s voice cracked, “I’m so sorry! Your file didn’t specify what you liked so I just brought what they were serving in the kitchen. I’ll go get something else right now!”

He turned to leave but you interjected.

“There’s no need for that!” you shook your hands in an X motion. “I’m perfectly fine. I’ll just pick off the ham. It’s no problem, come sit.”

You motioned for him to take the other seat at the table to which he smiled and nodded before sinking into the chair. You picked up the spoon and brought some rice to your mouth.

“I like rice, and I like noodles, too,” you told him with your lips curled. “In case you want to add that to my file.”

Oikawa beamed as he watched you crack a joke through the surveillance screen. He was glad he was alone when he said, “You really _are_ a brat.”

Kindaichi stifled a laugh.

“Sorry, about your friend,” you mumbled as you munched on the little bowl of rice.

“Oh, Yahaba?” Kindaichi asked. “He’s fine, you just bruised his ego a bit.”

You snorted.

“The captain is pretty taken by you, you know,” he leaned against the back of the chair.

“The captain?” your words were muffled as you chewed. “Who’s the captain? The headband guy and his grandpa?”

“No, the Seijoh captain” he shook his head. “Captain Oikawa.”

You nearly choked on the rice.

You coughed, “That _sociopath_ is your captain? He’s insane. There’s no way that jackass is your leader.”

“He is,” Kindaichi confirmed. “He’s a great man and a brilliant captain. He’s probably the smartest agent in the organization.”

You grunted.

“What do you not like about him? He’s incredible,” he praised again.

“No, he’s just a raging lunatic,” you grumbled. “I hate the fact that he’s so hot.”

Oikawa threw his fists in the air and squealed.

“You find the captain attractive, huh? So does every other girl in the agency,” he looked glum at the fact his boss had everyone wrapped around his finger.

“It doesn’t matter what I think of your captain,” you shook your head. “I’ll have him begging for his mommy when I’m out of here.”

Oikawa snickered in the surveillance room.

“That’s quite bold of you, Miss Sawamura,” Kindaichi commented.

“Just call me (Y/N), there’s no need for the formalities.”

“Alright then, (Y/N),” Kindaichi smiled. Someone seemed to have sent an order in his earpiece. He stood up and bowed, “I’m sorry, I have to go. I will come back later to check on you.”

You nodded and he left.

You sat there, chewing your cheek while staring at the empty rice bowl. You thought about Takeda again, and how he kept this part of his life secret for so long. The last person you expected to be involved in a spy organization was the guy who tucked you into bed every night and let you hold his pinky while you crossed the street. Even though he must’ve known more about Daichi’s death than he let on, you were still worried for him. Worried that he would have the same fate as your beloved brother. What if these people knew how he d—

The door unlocked and you expected Kindaichi to be back, but it was Oikawa.

“Hey, pretty girl,” he grinned.

You groaned, “What do you want?” You got up and headed towards the bed and brought your knees close to your chest.

He tossed a black bag onto the bed— _your bag_.

“I’m breaking you out,” he leered.

You eyed him suspiciously, “You expect me to believe that? You’re the one who tossed me in here. If this is some kind of way to get information out of me, I don’t want any part of it.”

He shook his head, “No. Look you barely even ate anything. Takeda and Iwa will murder me if you aren’t well fed. I just figured we go get some noodles from this place I know in Shinjuku. Maybe we could have a conversation while we’re at it.”

You got up from the bed and walked closer to him.

“Like I said, I’m not talking,” you scowled.

“You think I’m talking about your little hacking hobby?” he cocked a brow. “I mean just some one-on-one time, like a date, hopefully uninterrupted this time.”

“Will you let me go home if I do?” you asked.

He nodded, “But you’ll have to do a little favor for me first.”

“And what’s that?”

“I can’t talk about it here,” Oikawa looked around, he seemed a bit paranoid. “When we’re out of HQ I’ll fill you in.”

You sighed, giving in, “Fine, I’ll go with you.” 

He smiled and grabbed your bag as he led you out the door. You noticed he was wearing different clothes now, black cargo pants and a black undershirt. His muscles and biceps were on full display in the agents’ uniform. You pulled your lip in between your teeth, unable to refrain yourself from staring at his frame. He noticed and smirked to himself.

“Where’s Takeda?” you asked. 

“He’s with the directors and some of the other agents in the briefing room,” Oikawa answered. “Probably talking about you.” 

You pursed your lips. 

“Captain Oikawa!”

Before you could turn around, Oikawa’s large hand clasped around your wrist and shoved you towards a supply closet. He quickly pulled the door shut, leaving you trapped in the dark room. You pressed your ear against the door.

“Captain, I have the report on the bank robberies!” the voice of a female told him.

“Oh, that’s great,” Oikawa responded with a kind attitude, one you were not familiar with at all. “You could’ve just left it in my office. That’s where everyone usually leaves their paperwork.” 

“Yes, sir, I am aware of that, but I saw you and figured it would be better if I . . . just hand delivered it to you,” she said. 

You could pick up on her flirty tone, expecting the captain to reciprocate it back to her. You were a little shocked by his pleasant demeanor and a tinge of jealously washed over you. 

“Thank you so much, Emiko,” Oikawa replied. “Keep up the good work, you’ll be managing a team in no time!”

“Thank you, sir,” the girl named Emiko exclaimed. “I should be going, I have training with some new recruits. I hope to see you soon, Captain!”

You heard her footsteps growing faint, the door opened, and Oikawa looked down at you. You folded your arms and furrowed your brows.

“You didn’t have to shove me in there like that,” you scolded him.

He frowned, “You’re technically not supposed to be out of your room. If word got to the director that I snuck you out, I’d be toast.”

You made your way out the closet and began walking with him again.

“She was totally flirting with you,” you told him.

“Huh?” he looked down at you. 

“That Emiko girl,” you said, clearing your throat to mimic her, _“Oh captain, oh captain. I hope to see you again.”_

“What’s your point?” he asked, still wearing a frown.

“Well, why didn’t you flirt back? She seemed into you.”

He shrugged, “She’s one of my subordinates, that would be highly unprofessional of me.”

You raised a brow, “But you can incessantly flirt with your hostage?”

You both had made it to the elevator undetected. He walked in and hit a button to take you back to ground level.

He smirked at you, “That’s ‘cuz I actually have a thing for you.”

You scoffed, “You’re just trying to get into my pants.”

“I’ve been seeing the way you’ve been checking me out, too. Don’t pretend this is a one-way street. You’ve already let it slip that you like me on multiple occasions. This would all be easier if you just listened to me.”

“Dream all you want, but you will never be my captain. I don’t live to follow your orders,” you retorted.

He leered at you, leaning close until you were pressed against the wall.

“Trust me, you’ll be screaming for your dear captain in due time.”

You gulped then grumbled, “Why did you have to be a secret agent?”

He laughed.

The doors opened and you followed him out through the ally way. It was a little after midnight, the streets of Tokyo were still bustling. You took a deep breath and got onto a bus with Oikawa. You looked out the window, gazing upon the city’s lights and people. Unbeknownst to you, the captain was gazing upon you.

A few minutes later, Oikawa nudged you to get up since you were now at your stop. You hopped off the bus and were met with a congested street of people. Oikawa held his hand out for you, you accepted and placed your other hand over the back of his as well. He led you through the crowd of Tokyo’s night life. After several minutes of walking you realized that you were no longer in the main streets of Tokyo, but in a sectioned off little street.

“I thought you said the noodle place was _in_ Shinjuku,” you said to him.

His head moved in a rocking motion, “Yeah . . . outskirts of town. Sorry, should have specified.”

You didn’t say anything, trusting his decision. It looked like you were in a suburban style town. There were little shops lined up along the dirt road. It was quite soothing to see a place like that. Your father, on the other hand, would be _horrified_ knowing you were in a place like that.

The streets were beautifully lit by golden lights from small lampposts and stores. You noticed a common theme amongst the buildings of having decorative vines and golden string lights by the entryway. Finally, you both walked into a shop sitting at the corner. You walked in to be greeted by the beautiful scent of lemon and spice. The little restaurant was barely bigger than your bedroom in your off-campus apartment. The inside was dimly lit, as well. There was a total of four small tables for seating purposes and a little counter in the back, in front of an archway to the kitchen. There was a staircase in the corner leading up to the second story. The walls were decorated with traditional art and potted plants resting on floating shelves.

You and Oikawa sat down at a table in the corner of the restaurant by the window. Warm radiance from the yellow string lights washed over you. A short old man approached your table and greeted you before taking your order. When he greeted Oikawa, though, it seemed like they had known each other forever, like they were old friends. You ordered shrimp lo mein and Oikawa got beef noodle soup. Patiently waiting for your food, Oikawa placed your backpack on the table.

“What was your favor?” you asked as you pulled your laptop out.

“You know how you hacked the PSIA?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I need you to wipe all my information off their databases,” Oikawa said.

You blinked at him with shock, “Listen, I’m not some kind of magician that I could erase you from the face of the public. That’s a big deal. Why couldn’t you talk about it in your headquarters anyway?”

He scowled, clearly irritated with your constant barrage of unwanted questions. “Just do it,” he groaned. “Why do you need to know every little thing?”

You tilted your head, unamused.

He sighed, leaning back and crossing his arms with his eyes closed.

“It just . . . it’s to protect people that were linked to me at some point,” he murmured. “I don’t want them to get hurt because they had the misfortune of crossing paths with me.”

You felt a sudden pang of guilt at his tone. Was it _pity?_ You didn’t know, but all you knew was that Oikawa seemed a bit cold when it came to his past. Instead of arguing with him like before, you decided to adhere to him. This was obviously a sensitive topic and you didn’t want to pry or add on to his problems. The old man came back with your orders, you both thanked him before he went back into the kitchen. You turned to your laptop and began typing away. The two of you remained silent.

“I’m sorry,” you breathed out after a couple minutes, keyboard still clacking.

He whipped his head up to look at you. He was in disbelief, astonished that you initiated a conversation with him for once, let alone apologizing to him. And it sounded sincere at that. 

“What?” he pressed, eyes widened.

You looked up from your keyboard to meet his gaze.

“I’m sorry,” you said earnestly. “I’ve been stubborn since the start. I know your intentions aren’t bad and I . . . trust you.”

He let his arms unfold and fall to his side.

“No, I’m sorry I was too harsh with you throughout the entire time. We have certain protocols we have to follow in the organization, and we can’t really make exceptions for anyone. Although, we did for you,” he paused to wink at you. “Of course, we’re giving you special treatment because you’re Daichi’s sister, but I . . . actually think you’re amazing.”

You beamed at him.

“I also think other things about you,” he added slyly.

“Shut up, don’t ruin the moment,” you snapped. You faltered and reverted to looking him in the eye. “Why exactly are you Japan’s fourth most wanted? I didn’t see anyone else from the organization on the list, I thought you were on it because you run an illegal operation.”

Oikawa slurped a spoonful of his soup then cleared his throat, “No, you were off about the organization before. Helix is completely legal, we’re actually government funded, too. We aren’t well-liked, though, but we seem to get jobs done better than the police. That’s why we’ve been able to stick around. I was just involved with a bad crowd before I joined Helix, I caused a lot of pain to _a lot_ of people.”

You gulped the noodles in your mouth, he must have murdered a lot of people to have earned his title for the fourth most dangerous criminal in Japan and you were out on a date with him. Eating noodles with one of Japan’s most precarious, and yet, you felt safe with him, happy with him. You couldn’t remember the last time you felt this kind of bliss. Maybe that night you had gone out for dinner with Daichi, two days before his death.

You set down your chopsticks and offered him a kind smile, “If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think you’re a bad guy. I haven’t had fun like today in a while. My life is usually school then being followed around by stupid bodyguards all day. It was kind of fun being imprisoned by a secret agent and finding out our family employee was an executive for an underground organization.”

He grinned, it looked different than his usual shit eating grin, it seemed like he had genuine intentions behind his eyes.

“I actually haven’t been out with someone else that’s not from the organization. It’s usually work stuff. I feel normal for once and kind of free.”

That’s what you felt: free.

Your computer make a _ding_ noise and you turned your attention to it. You had managed to bypass the PSIA database once again and wiped out anything associated with Oikawa. They didn’t even have a picture for reference, it was a damn good picture, too, which you made sure to save to a personal folder for _. . . recreational purposes._

“And . . . done,” you clapped.

He munched on his dish, “Really?”

“Yes,” you answered. “Tooru Oikawa does not exist according to the files of the PSIA.”

You shot him a grin as he swallowed down the beef from his soup.

“Thank you, princess,” he bowed his head. Before you could say anything, he looked up at you and said, “Say my first name again. You sound so angelic when you say it.”

You rolled your eyes.

Shortly after, you both finished your food and he paid for you both before you left the restaurant. You both walked down the now vacant street.

“Thank you, (Y/N)” he said once again. “I really mean it.”

“Don’t thank me,” you waved your hand dismissively. “It’s no big deal.”

You paused in your tracks as you thought about what would happen if the government caught you. You turned to stare at him.

“I’m just scared they’ll come for me,” you trembled.

He could sense the concern on your face and in the way your voice cracked. He stepped towards you, putting an arm around your waist and used his free hand to cup your face.

“Hey, look at me,” he cooed. “I’m not going to let anyone hurt you. Ever.”

You looked up at him, the golden lights from the street reflected off his warm brown irises. The gentle breeze danced through his hair as he gave you a determined look. He was surprised when you moved closer into his hold, since you tried running away from him on multiple accounts before. Music played in the distance from a shop nearby. You placed your quivering hands on his shoulders and stood on your toes. You closed your eyes as you pressed your lips against his. He kissed you back with much fervor as you both deepened the kiss. Your hands traveled to the back of his neck and you hungrily pulled him closer. Excited by your enthusiasm, Oikawa pulled your waist so you were pressed up against his torso. You pulled away and you both stared at each other. He was sporting his signature shit eating grin.

“Finally,” he whispered, he leaned back down to kiss you again after saying, “ _Fucking finally_.”

You threw your arms around his neck and mumbled against his lips, “I still hate you.”

He only hummed in response and let his hand that was cupping your cheek wander into your hair. He caressed the back of your head and all you felt was pure bliss, a knot forming in your gut, and a warmth forming between your legs.

“Look who we have here,” a beastly voice sang a few feet away from you.

The two of you pried your lips off the other and whipped your heads to the side. You were met with three large men standing side by side, arms across their chests and scars on their faces. You recognized them as the men searching for Oikawa in the café earlier.

Oikawa pulled you behind him, eyes still trained on the thugs.

“What do you want?” Oikawa growled.

“We just wanna talk, Oikawa,” the one in the middle held his hands up defensively. He studied you as you gripped onto Oikawa’s arm. “We didn’t know you had a little lady friend. She’s a pretty one. We’re gonna have lots of fun with her.”

Oikawa pulled you further behind his back, “ _Watch your mouth,”_ he hissed.

“You really thought you’d get away with that shit you pulled with the boss, you motherfucker,” the thug seethed. “We’re going to tear you limb from limb and take you to Mr. Yamazaki himself. Then,” he shot his eyes at you. “we’ll show you a good time, sugar.”

The man on his right’s face twisted in thought, “Wait a damn minute. Ain’t that the bitch from that coffee shop we went to earlier?”

“ _Bitch?”_ You gasped before you outstretched your palm in front of Oikawa. “Hand me your gun.”

The end of Oikawa’s mouth turned downwards in a guilty expression and you could see his bottom teeth.

“Let’s not get too ahead of ourselves, princess,” he whispered to you. “I left my gun back at HQ.”

Your mouth hung agape, “ _Are you kidding me?_ We’re dead for sure now.”

He took a few steps backwards and instructed you in a hushed tone, “Stay back. The second you get the chance, _run._ ”

You backed up several feet, refusing to peel your eyes away from him. He took a step back, balancing most of his weight on his left leg as he brought his fists closer to his face. The man standing furthest on the right lunged at him. The goon threw his fist towards Oikawa’s jaw, but the captain simply ducked and grabbed ahold of his wrist, twisting it behind his body. The thug screamed in agony as he hit the ground.

The man that was in the middle earlier advanced towards Oikawa, he had been the biggest of the three. He pulled out a switch blade and began swinging it in the brunette’s vicinity. His attempts at jabbing the agent were laughable, as Oikawa had dodged each and every one of them with minimal effort.

“Come on, you’ll have to do better than that,” Oikawa laughed.

The thug clenched his teeth as a prominent vein on his forehead pulsated, “I’ll cut you into ribbons, you little shit.”

He shot his knife towards Oikawa’s head. The brunette used his forearm to block off the attack.

“Not the face, buddy,” Oikawa chirped.

The man angrily backed up, but before he could get far, the agent dropped to the floor and swept the thug’s feet off the ground. The beefy man fell backwards with a yelp, dropping his blade several feet away from them. Oikawa got up and stomped a foot onto the defeated man’s heaving chest.

“You and Ichiro have a lot in common, you’re all talk,” the brunette spat, lowering his head to whisper to the man. “You’re lucky the pretty lady was here because I would not have hesitated to snap your neck before even you opened that rotten mouth of yours.”

While Oikawa was occupied with the man on the ground, the third and final henchman slowly crept up behind him. Your eyes darted on the ground around you, they landed on a metal pipe that happened to be conveniently lying around. You made an effort to quickly pick it up and swing it on the side of the henchman’s head.

“ _Shit,”_ he cried. He lost balance of his body and began stumbling from side to side as his vision blurred. You elbowed him in the nose, and he dropped on the ground with a _thud._ Bits of blood splattered onto the dirt of the road from his broken nose. Oikawa craned his head to meet your stare, his pupils were blown.

“How—”

“He called me a bitch,” you tossed the pipe to the side. You rushed over to him. “Are you okay?”

He choked out, “I—”

“Oi! Get back here you little fuckers!” a man thundered from the opposite end of the street. He wasn’t alone, there were at least five other henchmen by his side. A man waved his firearm in the air, signaling a crowd of more goons behind them.

“No time to chat,” Oikawa grabbed your hand and sprinted down the road.

You had never run so fast in your life, maybe because, in this moment, your life quite literally depended on it. You ruminated on the things your father would say if he knew where you were right now, or the fact that you were running for your life from gun wielding thugs while holding hands with Japan’s fourth most wanted criminal. The great chairman, Hiroshi Sawamura’s perfect daughter had just broken a man’s nose and _locked lips with a felon._ Oh, he would faint, he would definitely faint.

Your backpack was slung across one of your shoulders and you made a move to sling it onto the other, but the captain pulled it off of you and slung it onto his back. You both ran further away from the little village-like district and finally onto the jam-packed streets of Tokyo. Both of you spotted a bus about to take its departure, piling on the last few commuters. You and Oikawa picked up speed and managed to get on the bus before its doors closed.

You and the brunette man heaved a deep breath once the bus started moving and made your way to the empty seats in the back. The two of you sat down and rotated your bodies to look out the back window. The thugs chasing you had given up their pursuit once the bus had begun to pick up speed. You watched as they slapped their knees in frustration. Unconsciously, you let go of Oikawa’s hand, only for him to grab it again and give it a gentle squeeze. You turned to look at him in the dark bus, light emanating from the bright screens and billboards of downtown.

“I thought I told you to run?”

“And leave you there to fend by yourself? Not a chance,” you huffed.

The corner of his mouth twitched, “Mind telling me how you managed to pull that off? You’ve taken down two pretty big guys today all by yourself.”

He was referring to the sneak attack on Yahaba earlier and just a few minutes ago with the thug you knocked out.

“Daichi was a cop and a squad captain for a secret organization. You really think he didn’t even teach me the basics? Besides, haven’t you realized yet that I’m good at just about anything I do?” you smirked.

“Oh, how stupid of me,” he threw his head back sarcastically. He peeks at you out the corner of his eye, “That was pretty hot, though.”

You gave his arm a weak punch as you wheezed a small laugh.

“Where are we going now?” you asked.

Oikawa sullenly answered, “I’m taking you back to your apartment. Then I’ll head back to headquarters.”

You pursed your lips in disappointment and he took notice.

“What’s wrong?” he tilted his head. “That was part of the deal. Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“I—” you stammered. You closed your eyes in humiliation at your desire for him. Exhaling, you replied. “No, I don’t want the night to end. I want you.”

His eyes widened and pupils dilated. His lips parted as he blinked twice at your forwardness. He quickly pulled himself together and held his usual composure.

With your brows pinched, you whined in a low voice, “Say something, you idiot.”

No reply. Before you could get a sense of what he was doing, he had grabbed the sides of your face and crashed his lips against yours. He angled his head to the left, allowing access for his tongue to slide in. His teeth slightly clashed against yours. You pulled the neckline of his dark undershirt towards you, scrambling to somehow get closer to him. This wasn’t enough for either of you. You let out a soft moan into his mouth as his tongue danced with yours. You were grateful majority of the passengers were seated towards the front of the bus. If any of them had been near you, you wouldn’t be able to show your face in public ever again.

Oikawa tugged on your bottom lip gently with his teeth before letting go. Still cupping your face, he rasped, “Fuck . . . We’re going to my place.”

He turned his direction towards the thin long screen above the door, reading where the next stop would be. He intertwined his fingers with yours and stood up as the vehicle came to a halt. You followed suit and hopped off the bus with him. You were a little far from your college campus, you recognized the area as a street from the Shinagawa ward. Your father’s condo was in that district so you covered your face with the sweater’s sleeve. Oikawa led you through grand glass doors to an apartment complex building. You walked into the luxurious foyer, gold lettering stood out against the wall reading _Interhigh Luxury Complex._ You had been here before when you went apartment shopping with Daichi. Daichi lived here yet you rarely visited him since he was the one to always come check on you.

You walked towards the elevator; Oikawa was seriously hoping to catch you in there alone, but other residents walked in with you. Silently, you all rode the elevator, they got off on their respective floors when the time came. Moments after the doors closed behind the last tenants, Oikawa pulled you towards him by your wrist. Before he could do anything, though, the there was a _ding_ and the doors opened on the 62nd floor. His floor. He led you out and down a hall. He stopped in front of penthouse #1107 and fished through his pockets for the key. Once he got the door open, he gestured for you to go in first, and so you did.

You slid off your shoes by the door as you studied the penthouse. It was quite impressive, the obsidian interior seemed to fit him well. The dark grey couches in the rather large living room. The kitchen was to the left as you walked in, its cabinets were onyx with silver accents. The counters were a coal color granite, and the backsplash of the wall was a stone-like shade. The driftwood pine flooring felt smooth as you finally kicked off your shoes. The extremely tall glass windows panned up to cover two stories. You walked further into the apartment, to your left there was a staircase with a glass rail that led up to the second floor. An ebony rectangular dining table was set towards the right.

You started shrugging your brother’s sweater off your shoulders as you approached the window wall. Still observing the penthouse of the mysterious man that brought you there. Oikawa set down your bag on the kitchen counter then walked towards you.

“Nice place you got here,” you eyed him over your shoulder.

A smile played on his face and he finally approached you but pressed his back against the glass of the window. The lights were off, but you could still see him in the vibrant moonlight.

“So, the princess of Tokyo approves?” he chided. “I really thought you were gonna burst out laughing or something?”

You squinted at him, “I’m not a total brat, you know?”

He giggled, “You are. You’ll just never admit it.”

You rolled your eyes and tossed the black zip-up towards the couch several feet away from you. Oikawa’s eyes followed you as you chewed your lip and turned back to him. The corners of his mouth leveled evenly, his gaze on you softened. His gaze on you was always either predatory or soft, there was almost no in between.

“Daichi used to wear that when we were off duty,” he said, softly.

He didn’t miss the way your bottom lip trembled before you tucked it between your teeth. You hummed.

“I’m sorry,” he shook his head.

“No, it’s alright,” you intertwined your fingers behind your back. “You two were close?”

He chuckled, “We were best friends. Well, all the captains are good friends. He’s the one who introduced me to Helix. He and I rose the ranks together. He tried convincing me be on his squad, but I knew how badly he wanted to be captain. I didn’t want to take that away from him, so I joined Seijoh instead. It was better for the both of us, though. We got to work together without being on each other’s ass 24/7. So, we got breaks from each other when we needed to. That noodle place I took you to . . . Daichi, Bokuto, Kuroo, and I used to go there.”

You tilted your chin closer to your chest and let out a laugh, “It’s a damn fucking good noodle place.”

“I got them hooked to it like I got you hooked,” Oikawa laughed. “But I owe your brother my life. I wish there was something worth more I could offer him.”

You stepped closer to him and placed your hands on his chest, “You protected me today and risked your own safety for me. I’m sure Daichi’s proud.”

A gentle expression formed on his face as he beamed at you. He took both your hands in his and kissed them softly.

“By the way, Captain, you’re just as stupid as you are pretty,” you caressed his cheek nonchalantly.

His ears perked up at the name you called him, “I thought I’d never be your captain. What happened to all that? And _aah—”_

You tugged at his hair and taunted, “You talk too much. Besides, I thought you were going to make me scream for my captain.”

He shot a sneaky grin at you, “Little brat.”

You fluttered your lashes at him and whispered, “Kiss me, Tooru.”

He froze at his name escaping your lips. He hadn’t heard anyone earnestly call him by his first name in so long, but the way it rolled off your tongue as if only _you_ were meant to say it raised his adrenaline. You still had your right hand placed on the left side of his chest and you felt his heartbeat thump wildly against your palm. The lump in his throat wasn’t helping him all that much either.

He bent his neck down so his lips could meet yours. It was a tender kiss as you both moved your mouths at a slow yet passionate pace. You felt him smiling against your jaw as he littered butterfly kisses along your neck causing you to giggle. His hot breath fanned against your skin as he began to get greedy. The brunette bit down on your shoulder and you let out a sigh.

One of his large rough hands ever so gently gripped your hair as his other hand began to travel down from your waist to your hips and then your ass. He licked a stripe along your neck as he brought head his back up to meet yours. He opened his mouth against yours and you slid your tongue in. Your hands found solace in his soft brown hair at the back of his head. You pressed your torso against his and your nipples began to harden through your shirt. He could definitely feel them against his chest because you felt something in his pants poke against your stomach. Your nails scratched against his scalp and he made an incoherent muffled noise against your open mouth. The vibrations from the sound sent a sudden rush of heat between your legs—well, even more than before.

The hand that had gripped your hair was now making its way down your throat to your right breast. You moaned into his mouth and the bulge in his pants only rose more. Pulling your lips off his, you trailed sensual kisses along his jawline to his neck.

You were not going to let him have the satisfaction of dominating you, you’d hate yourself when he would inevitably be back to his smug self right after.

Your kisses turned into harsh sucking against his skin. You groaned when his hands on your ass and tit groped harder, kneading your flesh at this point. You were practically _melting_ in his arms. One of your hands moved to his upper arm, scratching at his biceps, as the other hand moved down over his pants. All whilst you nipped at his ear.

To your delight, Oikawa let out a low growl, it was almost animalistic. You continued rubbing over his bulge and he felt your lips curl against his jaw. He knew you were trying to rile him up.

That’s when he nudged his thigh between your legs and against your clothed cunt. He held you in place and grinded your pussy against his massive thigh. You let out a shaky moan right by his ear which only encouraged him to quicken in ministrations.

He couldn’t take it anymore when you panted against his collarbone, “ _Ah, Tooru.”_

In a matter of seconds, Oikawa had snaked his left arm around your waist, his right hand on the back of your knee, and hoisted you up. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he planted kisses on your bare shoulder, the thin strap of your shirt granting him a perfect canvas. He sunk his teeth into your shoulder, you inhaled sharply at the contact of his canines against your flesh.

He began ascending up the stairs, his mouth working on the junction of your neck along the way. You kissed him affectionately along his temple and cheek, a stark contrast to the cruel bites and vicious sucks from the captain. He reached the platform at the top of the stairs and headed towards what you assumed would be his bedroom.

It was dark, the only light source was from the pale moon through the window. The room’s décor was also ebony like most of the penthouse, but you really couldn’t care less about what Oikawa’s house looked like at that moment.

He walked over to the foot of the king-sized bed and gently placed you down on the mattress. He wrenched his mouth off of you and stood up. Reaching behind his collar, he yanked off his black undershirt. You finally got to look at his body without trying to hide it like earlier. His incredibly toned body somehow illuminated in the moonlight. He was so beautifully built, his chest waiting to be covered in red, blue, and purple. And his six pack was impossible to miss.

Air seemed like it was stuck in your throat as the six-foot man loomed over you. He pressed a gentle peck against your lips and then your forehead as his hands moved to the waistband of your pants.

He looked at you for approval and you mindlessly nodded.

He slowly began sliding your pants off your hips then off your legs. After tossing them in some forgotten corner of the room, he brought your right ankle by the side of his head. While maintaining eye contact, he placed tender kisses along your inner calf, which led further up to your inner thigh, dangerously close to the place you wanted him most. His eyes never left yours as he sunk his teeth into the plush of your thigh, switching back and forth between your left and right leg.

Your breath hitched as you gripped the bed sheets by the sides of your head. He pulled away and looked down at you, not impressed with how there weren’t enough marks along your neck and collarbone.

There was a predatory glint in his eyes as he hovered back over you. Once again, he began sucking the skin on your décolletage. This time, he went lower to your chest. Tugging on the hem of your shirt, he wordlessly instructed you to take off your top. You grabbed the edge of your shirt and crossed your arms over your head as you pulled the fabric off yourself, carelessly tossing it somewhere on the floor.

Oikawa’s eyes widened at the sight of you nearly naked. A smirk playing on his lips as he watched you squirm at the contact of his cold hands against your warm skin. He pinched your left nipple, and he squeezed your right tit. A gasp escaped your lips, followed by a prolonged moan when he twisted your bud.

The sound of his chuckling made you want to bury your face in a pillow. You were about to retort and call him stupid or something childish like that, but his mouth latched onto your exposed bud. You panted as you cradled his head against your exposed chest. You shivered as he continued sucking your areolar, switching over to the neglected bud. Here and there, he’d leave affectionate kisses, but he had marked up majority of your skin already and he was planning on adding more to the collection. He continued twiddling your nipples between his thumb and index finger, really making sure you felt it.

His hand traveled down your torso, you shuddered at the feeling of his palm and digits sliding over your bare abdomen and pelvis. He slid his hand past the waistband of your panties and glided his fingers over your arousal.

He tittered, “You’re so wet, baby. All for me?”

Your nails dug into his biceps and he groaned.

“You’ve been driving me crazy since the moment I met you,” he grunted with a mischievous smile on his face. “How will I ever teach anything to a brat like you?”

You clenched your teeth and seethed, “ _Jackass.”_

He drove his middle finger into your sopping wet pussy, and you threw your head back with a loud cry as you clenched around his long digit.

His eyes darkened, “ _Ah, ah, princess. Watch yourself. Listen to your captain now.”_

Your eyes fluttered shut and you nodded. That wasn’t good enough for him. He grabbed your face with his vacant hand and the pinched the sides of your jaw.

“What was that, darling?”

You whimpered, “Yes, _Captain.”_

And with that he added another finger into your vagina, “Much better.”

“Fuck,” you panted, your nails sunk further into his upper arm.

“ _Shit”_ he groaned when he tried pulling his digits out but faced difficulty due to the tightness of your walls. “You’re so fucking tight.”

He slowly pulled them out and palmed your cunt in amusement. You couldn’t take it anymore; all the teasing was pushing you over the edge. You resorted to whining.

“Just fuck me already . . . _please_ , I want—”

He thrusted his fingers back into you, pushing deep. You felt his fingertips graze over your g-spot as he curled the pads of his fingers. All you could do was shriek at the sudden intrusion.

“You don’t get to order me around, _slut,_ ” he snapped.

The degrading name turned you on even more and sent tingles all over your body. He grabbed your wrists with his free hand and pinned them above your head. The pace of his fingers in your drenched pussy only quickened, causing you to arch your back as his teeth left marks on your breasts. He switched from curling his fingers in you to moving his digits in a scissoring motion to which you reacted by writhing violently under him.

When your brows pinched and jaw went slack, he knew you were close. He pulled his fingers out completely, ruining your orgasm. You whined at the loss of him and pierced your eyes through his, an angry expression painted on your face.

“I was about to cum,” you cried. “Why would—”

“Little bratty whores like you can’t always get what they want,” he rasped, grabbing your jaw aggressively.

His assertive side was incredibly attractive, he could tell you thought so when he pressed against your soaked panties.

“ _Oh,_ so you _like_ when I’m rough with you?”

You vigorously nodded.

“Yes, Captain, I do.”

He had to stop himself from absolutely ravaging your body right then and there. He impressively yanked your underwear off your hips and bent down between your legs. He admired your glistening sex for a few seconds before he licked a long stripe up your slit from the bottom to the top.

You shuddered and let your hands roam in his hair. He resorted to sucking on your labia, grunting as he felt your fingers dig along his scalp. Your thighs had started closing in on him as you tried wiggling away. He pried them back open by holding onto the back of your knees. Now, you were fully exposed to him.

Without moving his head, he made eye contact with you as he smiled while lapping up your pussy. The lewdness of the situation prompted a noisy moan from you. While maintaining eye contact, the brunette stuck his tongue out and shoved it right into your wet cunt.

You threw your head back, pushing deeper into the pillow and releasing a deafening cry.

“Oh my god,” you gasped.

He dug his tongue deeper into you, his nose nudged up right against your clit, adding more stimulation. His hold on your lower thighs becoming borderline bruising as you squirmed. He grunted into your opening as he continued his movements, licking as deep inside your walls as he could. Your hands pulled at his hair while he hummed against your pussy.

“You taste so sweet.”

Your eyes clamped shut and your breaths became heavier. In desperate need for more friction, you roll your hips up against his face. One of his calloused hands leaves the back of your knee and pushed down your hip. He pulled back from your cunt, releasing with a wet _pop_ noise.

“Is my little bitch getting needy now?” he mused, rubbing your clit from side to side.

You babbled some nonsense to which his devilish smirk grew wider.

“What was that, princess? I can’t hear you. How about you tell me exactly what you want me to do? Hmm?” he cooed.

“Make me yours,” you shook breathlessly. “Make me yours, Tooru.”

Oikawa gazed at you as you relentlessly tossed your head side to side. He went right back to eating you out like he’d been starving for years. You screamed when he shoved not one, but two of his digits into your pussy. The sensation of his tongue and fingers thrusting in and out of you while he rubbed your clit with his other hand had become all too much for you. He knew he had found that sweet spot inside you when you all but shrilled. His persistent ministrations left you on the verge of tears. The constant slurping noise rang in your ears as you focused on the warmth in your gut rising, alerting you of your overdue orgasm.

If it was even possible, he pushed himself further into you. His brows were furrowed and eyes were shut in a concentrated expression. Your eyes began to water and you let out a throaty moan. You shot your hand up to cover your mouth, but Oikawa reached up and grabbed it, intertwining his fingers with yours. Your cries alternated back and forth between high-pitched squeals and guttural groans. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you began seeing stars and dots. Thighs shaking violently as a gush of liquid finally shot out of your core and out your pussy. You sputtered out garbled speech as Oikawa kept eating you out through your orgasm. He laid his tongue flat against your opening to catch your secretions.

You squeezed his hand harder in efforts to keep yourself grounded as you rode out your orgasm. Your body went limp as you sank back into the mattress to catch your breath. Remnants of the ecstasy of your pleasure washed over you and the man between your legs didn’t bother lifting his head up until after he lapped the last of your juices. No man had ever made you cum that hard, you didn’t realize until now what you were missing, and it was all by the Seijoh agent.

He finally pulled out and sat on his knees, staring down at you with half lidded eyes as he licked his fingers coated in your essence. He used the back of his hand to wipe off your slick and his own drool dripping from his chin. He crouched over you and shoved his fingers in your mouth. You seductively looked up into his brown irises, observing the way he admired your fucked out expression. Your lips were wrapped around his digits and you tasted the mixture of your saccharine secretions with his saliva.

You pulled them out of your mouth and diverted your attention to the prominent tent in his pants. Sitting up straight, you reached out and hastily began unbuttoning them. Oikawa clasped your wrists right when you tugged the waist down his thighs, the cargo pants pooling at his knees.

“Careful, princess, I’m in charge. You don’t get to feel my cock yet.”

You wrenched your wrists out of his hold and pushed him, so he fell back onto the bed. You got on top of him and leaned down so that your lips were feathering over his.

“I thought I told you I don’t live to follow your orders, _Captain._ I always get what I want.”

His pupils enlarged at your sultry tone. “ _Fuck.”_

He kicked his pants off himself and gripped your waist. You kissed him fervently, tongue exploring every bit of his mouth and he returned the favor. The sweet taste of your previous orgasm still lingered on the brunette’s lips. Your lips left his and traveled down his neck leaving bright spots on his skin as your hands trailed up and down his toned frame. Your harsh nipping earned you a guttural groan from him. He shivered as you traced your nails on his abs. You crawled down his body and were at eye level with his crotch. Your tongue darted out to lick your lips as you tugged at the waistband of his boxers.

His hardened cock sprung out and kept your bewildered gaze glued to it. It was monstrous, now you knew why he was so cocky all the time. You studied it, tilting your head in curiosity. The tip was reddened and precum was leaking out, a vein on the underside pulsated. You knew that his length wouldn’t fit in both your fists, let alone in your entire mouth. He was big in girth, too, and you cursed yourself at how badly you wanted him. You gulped when you remembered the fact that his fingers and tongue alone had you close to tears. What his actual cock would do to you was unimaginable. It was erect alright; it was extremely difficult to miss how painfully hard he was.

The captain propped himself on his elbows, tapped two fingers against your cheek and wiggled his eyebrow once, “Hmm?”

The grin on his face was unmistakable. You kept your eyes locked on his, maintaining your composure since you planned on not being _totally_ dominated by him. As you kept eye contact, you lowered your head and stuck your tongue out. You flicked the surface of your tongue over his tip and repeatedly swirled over it, tasting the salty precum oozing out.

He fell back, moaning at the sensation of your mouth on his dick. His hands found their way to your hair. You licked from the base of his cock all the way up the shaft. Using the mixture of your saliva and his precum, you pumped him with your right hand. The nails of your left hand dug into the skin above his hip bone and he hissed at the prickling touch. You watched his facial expression tense, he caught you looking and offered a shaky smile as he gathered your hair from falling in your face. You felt your heart race at his nurturing touch, although you didn’t really mind being manhandled like before.

You kissed the tip of his cock before finally lowering your head down it. Taking as much as you could in your mouth, you fisted the part of his shaft you couldn’t reach. You could already _hear_ his insufferable bragging about how you couldn’t take him in your mouth. With that, you inhaled through your nose and pushed him further into you. You felt his tip pushing against the back of your throat and nearly gagged. Your orifice tightened around him as the tip of your nose barely even reached his pelvis like you intended to. Your pupils were blown when you realized that he barely even fit. You released a muffled cry on his dick.

Oikawa’s grip on your hair became less tender as he began shoving you closer to him. You screamed, but it came out garbled since his length was kissing the entrance of your esophagus. The vibrations of your throat prompting him to let out growls of his own.

“ _Suck my cock like the slut you are.”_

Tears pricked the corners of your eyes, but you needed to taste him more. You lifted yourself off his cock slowly, a string of saliva from your lips connecting to the tip snapped. You took a deep breath and wrapped your lips back around it, mouth curling outwards as you did so. Once you were comfortable, you started bobbing your head up and down his length. You picked up your pace and sucked faster with your hands resting on his thighs.

Watching you keenly, he grinded his teeth in pleasure. The sight of the lewd act you were performing on him only provoking him to be even rougher with you. He couldn’t help himself when he bucked his hips up into your mouth, your nose finally meeting his pelvis like you attempted before.

“Fuck, you feel so good, baby,” he growled.

That didn’t stop him from continuously plunging his cock up past your lips. After a few punishing thrusts, he reclined back down on the mattress. He sat up and watched as you struggled to keep him in your mouth, drooling all over him. He couldn’t help but feel bad for you with how harsh he was being with you. Even though he had planned on teaching you a lesson for making him run in circles all day, he gently lifted your head off his length. He cupped your cheeks and fondly thumbed over your lips, swiping away your stray saliva.

You stared at Oikawa with glossy eyes and he leaned in to affectionately kiss you. Leaning further into his lips, you crawled into his lap and straddled his hips. His hands shifted to your waist when you slung your left arm around his neck. You reached down with your right hand and grabbed his cock again, looking down as you brought it closer to your dripping cunt.

“Hey,” he caught your attention. “You sure? We can stop now if that’s what you’re comfortable with.”

Hazily, you shook your head.

“I want this. I want you.”

Instead of responding to you with words, he kissed you tenderly. You aligned his hard cock with your pussy, sinking down slowly. The two of us pressed your foreheads together and panted intensely. God, it was painful how much you yearned for him and he yearned for you. 

He was filling you up to the brim, you whimpered, and he caressed your cheek and stroked at your waist in efforts of calming you down.

“It’ll stop hurting soon, I promise,” he whispered.

With your brows pinched, you nodded.

“ _Ungh—shit,”_ you cried when he was completely inside you. It was painfully clear that his fingers, although long, were no match for his cock.

He littered soft kisses along your neck and jaw, soothing you. There was no forcefulness from his end and he wanted you to move on your own terms. All he wanted was to pleasure you, just like he’d been dreaming of—you had no idea of it, though.

Eventually, you mustered up the courage to start rocking your hips to get used to his size. You swallowed the lump in your throat, ignoring the way your voice was still hoarse from when Oikawa mouth fucked you. You grinded yourself down on him at a faster pace, earning a whine from him. Oh god, that whine did things to your body, it made you want to please him even more.

You graduated to lifting yourself up and dropping yourself onto his cock over and over again. A symphony of both your moans sang in the room. Oikawa gripped your waist in a bruising hold, guiding you as you repeatedly sheathed yourself on his dick.

“Fuck yeah, bounce on my cock like that,” he rumbled. “My pretty little baby.”

The filthy words and praise leaving his mouth goaded you to go faster. He latched his mouth over your tits bouncing in front of his face. Sensually sucking and massaging your nipple and playing with them as he watched you throw your head back.

He noticed the way your legs trembled, and he flipped you over on the mattress, pulling out of you entirely. He sucked the delicate skin on your neck yet again, licking over the collection of bruises he had given you. He hovered over you, pinching the sides of your face in a wordless method to open up your mouth. So you did, lolling your tongue out for him. A thick glob of his spit landed on your tongue and you swallowed it without a second thought.

He smirked at your obedience, “Good girl.”

Before you could reach your hand up to make a move, he flipped you onto your stomach. When he flipped you, he did it sideways, so you weren’t on his pillow, but facing the window. Oikawa moved behind you and gripped your waist, propping you on all fours, bringing your ass close to his front. Your breath hitched when you felt him repeatedly slap his cock against your entrance. He rubbed himself on your slick, prepping to slide back into you. While you waited for him, you braced yourself, already bunching up the sheets in your hands to keep yourself grounded. You focused on the moon in the distance and the lights of the city, breathing in and out.

Although you knew it was coming, it still took you by surprise when the brunette plunged himself into your pussy. Your upper body gave way, your arms’ efforts to support yourself in vain as you dropped down to your elbows. The side of your cheek made contact with the cold sheets, a significant contrast to the heat prickling on your flesh. The captain rocked his hips at a steady pace, you sighed in pleasure. That was before he pulled out completely and drove his cock right back into you, producing what was perhaps your loudest scream of the night.

He couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact that he took you prisoner, fought criminals with you, and ran through streets of Tokyo while being chased by armed men, yet, the only time you screamed was when he was fucking you senselessly. Your pleas and whines only egged him on more as he fucked you deeper into the mattress.

A sharp smack from Oikawa’s hand landed on your ass, and then another one, and then another one. He increased the speed of his strokes, not only was he going fast, but somehow harder, too. Your head began spinning, vision blurred by tears threatening to spill out. The sound of his hips jutting against your ass filled the hollow room and rang in your ears.

“ _Fuck,”_ you mumbled into the sheets.

He didn’t stop there, he clung onto your hair and yanked you back, so your back was against his chest. One hand in your hair while his other hand circled aggressively over your clit. The stimulation was becoming too much and the line between pleasure and pain started to look grey to you. He slathered his tongue on your neck and nipped at your ear. With a harsh tug at your hair, he pulled you to where your head was against his right shoulder. You gripped his forearm for stability as he angled your head to face him.

Upon seeing the streak of tears on your face, he laughed sinisterly, “Crying already? Darling, I’m going easy on you, I can’t even imagine your state once I take you over and over again.”

Your whiny moans only made him harder, he had to refrain himself from shooting his load into you right that second.

“Besides,” he cooed, wiping away your ruined mascara-stained tears. “You look so perfect being ruined by my cock.”

With that, he pushed you down on the bed, flipping you onto your back without ever pulling out. Your chest heaved rapidly as you clamped your eyes shut. Closing your eyes was a mistake which you soon learned when his veiny hand clasped around your throat. It felt as if your trachea was crushing, but you . . . _enjoyed it?_

“Look at me,” he growled.

You clawed at his wrist, but it didn’t budge. You coughed in his face a little before finally meeting his gaze. The captain wore a feral scowl, which sent a chill down your spine. Immediately, he crashed his lips against yours. And before you knew it, he began harshly moving his hips again. The feeling of the tip of his cock constantly kissing your cervix made you twitch and curl your toes. Your screams, though, were muffled by his mouth on yours and his rough hold on your throat.

You wrapped your legs around his waist to bring him closer, if that was even physically possible beyond this point. He hissed at the sensation of your nails trailing down and scratching his back. There was no uniform pattern in the way your claws ravaged his skin. All that was for sure was that it stung and was bleeding. He couldn’t care less, though, he was too busy fucking into you without abandon.

“Open your mouth,” he instructed, still thrusting into you.

Blinded by tears, you simply did as he asked. He spit into your mouth again and you swallowed it. The feeling of his saliva mixed with yours traveled haphazardly down your throat as his hand around it had made it a challenge. He was getting close and so were you, he could feel it.

“You fucking love this don’t you? Fucking one of the most dangerous men in Japan? You love the way my cock feels when its splits you open, you _dirty fucking whore,”_ he punctuated the last three words with three equally punishing thrusts.

“Ah—” you moaned between pants, “Yes. Yes. Yes. I love being fucked by your cock. _Ah, fuck. Don’t stop, please. More—more. I want you more, Tooru.”_

 _Brat_ he thought to himself once again.

At your request, he fucked you harder, his balls slapped against your skin. The noise was so lewd that you added on to it by chanting his name like a prayer.

“ _Tooru—Tooru.”_

Your legs spazzed, shaking uncontrollably by his violent strokes. Then it dawned on you, your orgasm that is. Your walls clenched around his dick and a shriek erupted from your throat as you squeezed on him. You continued pouring all over his throbbing cock as he fucked you through your release. The squelching noise of where you two were connected became more prominent after you came.

You felt his cock twitch inside you, letting you know he was close to cumming, too. If it was even possible, he thrusted even harder. Your hands on his back shifted to come back to his front and cup his face lovingly.

“Tooru, cum inside me,” you murmured.

That was his breaking point, hearing you call his name and give him lovey-dovey eyes as you begged for him. How could he possibly deny you like this?

“ _Fuck,”_ it came out almost inaudible. 

His hips stuttered and snapped a few last times against your pelvic bone as you felt an intrusion of hot liquid in your pussy. As he shot his load into you, he threw his head back, granting you a perfect view of his jaw clenching before he buried his head next to yours. The hand on your throat finally leaving, allowing you to gasp air back into your lungs. He let out a guttural noise, breathing heavily as the last of his cum spilled into you. The sounds of both your moans stirred in the room.

He lifted his head back up to face you. And you two stared at each other, trying to catch your breath. Oikawa was entranced by your current state: hair fanned out while you were under _him_ on _his bed,_ your fucked out expression, your cheeks and nose flushed pink. The way your chest heaved up and down, your smudged mascara and lips, and the hazy stare you returned him. He felt like he was in paradise, your doll like eyes begging him to do something.

The captain bent down and kissed you. Lovingly this time. When your lips parted, he placed a gentle peck on your forehead and rolled off the bed.

You laid there, staring at the ceiling as you ruminated on everything that happened since last night. You were caught hacking the PSIA and the Metropolitan police department by Japan’s fourth most wanted criminal. Taken to a secret underground organization to find out your caregiver and late brother happened to be significant in its affairs. Your brother’s close friend and partner took you out on a date only to be chased by gangsters through Tokyo. And now you were here, completely destroyed by the touch of Seijoh's captain, and yet, you still craved his touch even after you had him.

Daichi would kill you.

The man came back into the room will a towel, he smiled as he began cleaning you up, then himself. He slid on his boxer shorts and threw the used towel at the single seater in the corner. Your eyes never left his face, completely eclipsed by his beauty and lack of imperfections. He brought an extra dampened towel, leaning over you as he cradled the back of your head. He gently rubbed your tear-stained cheeks and smudged lips, wiping away your ruined makeup. Your lids felt heavy and your forehead fell against his chest.

“I got you,” he purred while reaching to his side and grabbing at his spare grey t-shirt, sliding it over your head. He helped you through the arms of his shirt and he gathered you in his.

Oikawa tucked you and himself under the covers. Your head resting on his chest as he pressed a kiss on the top of your head and held you close.

“So . . .” he trailed off. “You gonna admit how bad you’ve wanted me from the start now?”

Craning your neck up, you glared at him.

“I swear to god I’m going to murder you.”

“Oh, come on,” he said. “I just gave you a fucking of a lifetime. Also, I’m usually not this nice to any of my lovers.”

“Lover?” you cocked a brow with a slight smile. “I still hate you.”

He scowled. “After all that, I still didn’t win you over? You really are a brat, princess.”

“Shut up. And . . . you did,” you said with your face turned away, trying your best to hide your wide grin.

His face lit up.

“But let’s not pretend you didn’t almost cream your pants when I called you _captain._ ”

You turned back to see his jaw hanging loose in offense.

Oikawa began to retort, “I’ll have you know I—”

You pressed a bruising kiss on his lips, he kissed back, abandoning his statement.

You pulled back and grinned, “You talk too much, dummy.”

The brunette smiled back at you, not his usual shit eating grin, but a small genuine smile. He reached down to tuck a stray strand of hair behind your ear.

“I really meant it when I said I have feelings for you and that I’d never let anyone hurt you,” his tone was sincere.

Your smile faded; you felt your heartbeat thrashing against your chest.

“You don’t have to say anything—” he said warily. “I just wanted to tell you that you don’t ever have to worry when I’m around.”

“No, no, I think I have feelings for you, too.”

“Really?”

You nodded.

He cuddled you in his chest and hummed, “What do you want for breakfast? We could go out or I could cook you something?”

“Depends when you’re planning on sneaking me into headquarters.”

Oikawa raised a brow and you took notice.

“Yes, I’m going back . . . as an agent this time hopefully,” you told him.

He smirked, “Well, I’m glad. We could use a smart and physically capable girl like you. Emphasis on _physical_.”

You smacked his chest.

“Wh—what?” he stifled out a laugh. “I was talking about taking down an agent and bunch of those thugs.”

You giggled drowsily and draped over leg over him as you nuzzled closer into his chest. Suddenly, your lids felt heavy and they drooped over your irises. In a matter of seconds, Oikawa observed the way your breathing evened out. He sighed before kissing your head again.

“Goodnight, angel.”

The pretty boy got lost in his thoughts as he ran his hand up and down your bare arm.

He thought about you. About how you were stubborn like him. About how you made him chase after you this entire time.

He thought about how he knew so much about you before you even knew of his existence. About how his dear friend had told him about his adorable little sister long ago. About how he knew damn well who you were when he ran into that café by chance.

He thought about how he had been watching over you for almost a year at that point. About how he promised to himself he’d pay his debt to Daichi by making sure you were safe.

The brunette knew you had been the hacker all along, he’d been following you for nearly an entire year for God’s sake. He thought about how he’d even begin to tell you all this. Finally, he decided that he would tell you another day when the time was right.

Unknowingly, he had fallen for you in his time protecting you, watching from a distance when he wasn’t on duty.

 _If your brother had been around to find out about the episode today,_ _Daichi would kill me,_ Oikawa thought.

He didn’t care, though, because you were finally in his arms after a year of waiting. _You were finally in his arms_ , he thought about the weight of the situation again. And he could die the happiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story as much I did while writing it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
